


Dude, You’re the Legit Boss

by merryghoul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Injury, Texts From Last Night, Truth Serum, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley admits to saying things while her broken wrist is being treated to doctors.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 10
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Dude, You’re the Legit Boss

**Author's Note:**

> @fic_promptly: [WWE, author's choice, so apparently I plead the 5th to every question they asked me when they put me under the conscious sedation to set my broken wrist](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/241361.html?thread=9570513#cmt9570513)
> 
> Note: If you’re reading this without the work skin, past the “Bo$$” header, all of Bayley’s texts here start in lower caps while all of Sasha’s texts are in sentence case.

Bo$$  
  
so apparently I plead the 5th to every question they asked me when they put me under the conscious sedation to set my broken wrist  
  
the doctor asked me if I drink and I said "every so often I go out for drinks with Sasha" and the doctor was like "who's Sasha" so I said "Sasha is a friend from work"  
  
Did they ask you about me?  
  
yeah, and I told them the truth, that we've made out a few times when we were both sober but we haven't had sex  
  
then they asked me if I drive and I said "yes, I sometimes drive Sasha to and from work because she doesn't drive"  
  
BAYLEY  
  
of course you're madder about people knowing you can’t drive around instead of people knowing we make out  
  
but dude you're the Legit Boss, no one's expecting you to drive anywhere  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [**La_Temperanza**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza) and [**CodenameCarrot**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot) and their work skin tutorial [**How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)


End file.
